1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer controlled audio-visual apparatus and, more particularly, to a computer connected to a cable service for controlling at least one of a television, a videocassette recorder, or a compact disk reading/writing device.
2. Description of the Background
Modern television viewers have a great many choices in deciding upon which programs they wish to view. In addition to the free broadcast channels in the VHF and UHF frequency range that standard television receivers are adapted to receive using an antenna, a television viewer may opt to subscribe to a cable television service and receive additional channels through a cable brought into his home from outside and connected directly to the television receiver. On the other hand, a viewer may purchase a satellite antenna system in order to receive satellite broadcast channels, thereby expanding the frequency coverage otherwise provided by a standard television receiver.
In addition to the basic, or unscrambled channels carried on the cable television and satellite broadcast systems, there may be certain channels that are scrambled, that is, channels that require decoding of an encoded signal before they are in a condition to be displayed on the viewer's television. Upon paying an additional fee the cable subscriber can be provided with a code or decoder to permit viewing the coded programs on a continuous basis or on a pay per-view basis.